Public Enemy
Public Enemy is an American hip hop group consisting of Chuck D, Flavor Flav, DJ Lord, The S1W group, Khari Wynn and Professor Griff. Formed in Long Island, New York in 1982, they are known for their politically charged lyrics and criticism of the American media, with an active interest in the frustrations and concerns of the African American community. Their first four albums during the late 1980s and early 1990s were all certified either gold or platinum and were, according to music critic Robert Hilburn, "the most acclaimed body of work ever by a rap act." In 2004, Rolling Stone magazine ranked Public Enemy number 44 on its list of the Immortals: 100 Greatest Artists of All Time. The group was inducted into the Long Island Music Hall of Fame in 2007. The band were announced as inductees for the 2013 class of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame on December 11, 2012, making them the fourth hip-hop act to be inducted after Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five, Run–D.M.C. and The Beastie Boys. Label(s) * Def Jam * Guerrilla Funk * Groove Attack Genre(s) * Hip Hop * Rap * Underground Rap RIYL * Run-D.M.C. * Anthrax Band Members *Chuck D *Flavor Flav *Professor Griff *Terminator X *DJ Lord Includes Members of * Last Asiatic Disciples * Confrontation Camp * Fine Arts Militia Band Biography One of the most influential Hip-Hop acts, particularly in the realm of Political Rap, Public Enemy has had their share of controversy over their lyrics, which can be inflammatory due to their political nature, or at some percieved (and sometimes concrete) racism and anti-semitism, particularly in the case of Professor Griff. The members of Public Enemy have also done much outside of the group; Chuck D is an occasional actor as well as a lecturer and author, and Flavor Flav has done some work in radio and on the television series The Surreal Life. They're still going, though their albums have become less frequent. Discography Albums * Yo! Bum Rush The Show * It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back * Fight The Power...Live! * Fear Of A Black Planet * Apocalypse '91...The Enemy Strikes Back * Greatest Misses * Muse Sick-N-Hour Mess Age * Autobiography Of Mistachuck * He Got Game * BTN 2000 * There's A Poison Goin' On * Revolverlution * Power To The People And The Beats: Public Enemy's Greatest Hits * New Whirl Odor * Rebirth Of A Nation EPs Singles Appears On Compilations Soundtracks Mix CDs Radio Shows *Chris Morris Music Show Episode 9: This week's comic offerings are written by Iggy Pop Barker, Suke Matterhorse, Maypedazz Jones, William Pixies Harness, Hi-There Basilcock and Skingsley Hoopmutton *Chris Morris Music Show Episode 8: Chris develops a taste for chocolate starfish *Chris Morris Music Show Episode 24 Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Artists Category:Musical groups established in 1982 Category:Musical groups from New York Category:Hip hop groups Category:Def Jam Recordings artists Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees